


Two Unlikely Lovers

by ChrstianBorle_stan



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baseball player AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, everyone cant see color till they find their soulmate, super gay, whizzer is a yankee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrstianBorle_stan/pseuds/ChrstianBorle_stan
Summary: In this world everyone sees in black and white. But when people find and connect with their soulmate their world is finally colored.Marvin is a 'old' (40) jewish man and he is tuck in a miserable marriage. He is a closeted queer and so desperately wanting to get out of his marriage The only thing keeping him there is his kid, JasonWhizzer is a pitcher for the New York Yankees and he is an amazing player and he is very gay and very much out.For Jason's birthday Marvin brings him to a finals game for the Yankees, afterwords they go down to meet the pitcher for a signing. When the two shake hands their world bursts into color. Both of them are confused but excited at the same time.





	1. Bases loaded

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my idea, i have been doing a roleplay with someone on instagram and while we were writing this plot i got a whole bunch of story ideas and i thought having more then one story up might be a good idea. So i give the plot/idea credit to Mickey we are cowriting this but they do not have an AO3 account yet so i am just putting it here until they do. I am so happy that they let me write this idea with them and I hope that you enjoy this first part!

Ever since Whizzer was a kid, he would ask his mother why he couldn’t see color like she did. She would always explain to him that one day, when he found the person he was meant to be with, he would finally be able to see in color. 

 

As he grew up he learned new things about himself. By the time he was 12 years old he had figured out that he was gay, and, even before that, he had figured out that he was really good at baseball.  He always loved watching it on the Tv, his favorite team was the New York Yankees. He watched every single game, by the time he was 6 or 7 years old he knew that he wanted to grow up and play baseball.

 

Flash forward many years and there he was, Whizzer brown on the pitcher's mound. It was the final game they decided if they were going to go to the world series or not. The other team was up and the bases were loaded. It was the bottom of the ninth inning and there were three outs. The score was 14-13, the Yankees had 14. If Whizzer didn’t strike this batter out then they would lose the game and not advance. Before he the first pitch, he looked out into the mass of people and he gave a smile. His perfect teeth sparkled like no other. He looked back and took a deep breath, he set up and the ball was released from his hand 

 

“Strike one!” the umpire called out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the large crowd there was a small family of three. A husband and a wife and their newly ten year old son. Today was the boy’s birthday and this was his birthday present. 

 

The boys name was Jason, He was the son of a man named Marvin and a woman named Trina. They were a tiny ‘happy’ family, or so it seemed. On the outside they seemed perfect and happy. A happy marriage and a smart and happy son. But if you took a closer look, the family was falling apart. The husband and wife did not love each other. Their marriage was more forced on them rather then wanted by both of them. The husband also had a very big secret, he has been keeping it deep down inside for a very long time now. Since he was a teenager he has been suppressing some feelings. 

 

The husband was very much a closeted queer. He knew since he was a young 15 year old boy he had figured it out. By that age he was supposed to be feeling something towards females. All he heard in school was about how guys just wanted to hook up with girls and get in their pants. But Marvin did not. He would much rather read a book or study rather then go out and try and get with a girl. Then a little later on, he started to notice how he would look at boys. His eyes always drifted to them. If he had to choose between a female and a male partner, without thinking, he would say male. But he soon learned that he could not do that, his parents always told him that he needed to marry a nice girl. He had to start a family to continue his family legacy. 

 

Marvin did end up marrying a girl, but not because he wanted to. It was because he ended up getting her knocked up, and with both their families being very very strict jewish people, they forced them to get married so that their kid wasn’t a bastard. Now they were married and the only thing keeping marvin there was the kid. He loved the kid so much with all his heart and he felt like he couldn’t just abandon him. 

 

Back on the pitchers mound, Whizzer was getting ready for another pitch. Once again, he set up and he threw the ball.

 

“Strike Two!” 

 

As Whizzer was pitching, all Marvin could think about was how handsome the pitcher was. Marvin in reality hated baseball, he didn’t understand it at all. The rules, the players, the spots and all of that. It made him frustrated ever since he was a kid, so for as long as he could remember he just hated the sport. Since he hated it so much he never followed it, so he did not know any of the players or their names or anything like that.  So he just admired the mysterious pitcher from the stands. 

 

Eventually his son explained that the pitchers name was Whizzer brown, his nickname was ‘pretty boy Brown’. Marvin could 100% see why, the pitcher was very very pretty. His son had expressed that the pitcher was his favorite player in the past. So Marvin had a little surprise for his son, the pitcher luckily was doing some sort of signing after the game. So along with game tickets, Marvin had passes to go down and meet this ‘pretty boy Brown’ character. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was time, the final pitch of the night. All the pressure was on him to get this last strike and win the game for the team, 

 

One last time, he took a very deep breath and he calmed himself down. He focused his eyes on the box and ht brought the ball to his glove. He brought the ball back, and, with a spin he released the ball and watched it travel towards the plate. The batter swung and missed 

 

“Strike three” The umpire yelled out and the whole team cheered. The whole stadium roared with cheers and laughter and happiness. Jason jumped around and hugged his father all excited. The whole team ran out onto the field and they surrounded and cheered for Whizzer. He did it, He won the game. 


	2. Ocean blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Marvin's little surprise does a lot for this family, little does Marvin know that it is going to change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god people actually liked part 1, i have not had any request to write more on anything I have done. I have written a lot, on a couple different platforms. But the response to this is amazing. So here is part to and I will try and post part three in a timely manner. So please enjoy part two. I really enjoyed writing it and hopefully it is a lot better then the first one, and, its longer

News people rushed onto the field and the announcers were going crazy

 

“The Yankees have won the game! They are going to be attending the world series!” 

 

Whizzer was lifted up into the air and they were cheering for him, if it wasn’t for his marvelous pitching: then the yankees probably would have lost the game. 

 

The Pretty boy could hardly believe what he was hearing and experiencing. This had been one of his biggest dreams since he was a little boy. He can remember little whizzer standing in front of the TV, watching the Yankees play. It was one of the only ways to get him to sit down and behave. When whizzers mother needed to get things done around the house, she turned on baseball and sat whizzer right in front. 

 

Baseball was one of the things him and his ass of a father kind of bonded on, before the whole; ‘you are not allowed to live in my house because you like men.’ he even went to a few games with his dad. The once beautiful memories were now flooded with bitterness, anger and so many other negative emotions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Up in the stands, the happy family got ready to leave the stadium. Little Jason thought that was it. He saw his game, they were going to go out for dinner and he would get his presents at his party on Sunday. He was pretty content with that actually. He got to see his favorite player win the game that would send then to the game of the season. 

 

What he wasn’t expecting was his father making then turn away from the exit to the parking lot. The whole walk to the field he asked where they were going, the man kept his mouth shut and had a small smile plastered on his face. The smile would grow when he saw his sins reaction to his surprise. 

 

As Marvin brought the three of them onto the field, the ten year olds jaw dropped to the ground. He smiled the cutest smile ever and he jumped around for joy. Usually marvins son was very well composed and he could keep his calm, but when it came to baseball? All of that was thrown out the window and he became more of a ‘real’ kid. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Whizzer agreed to do this a while back, he almost forgot about it. 

 

As he was getting his things from the dugout his manager came down and asked if he was ready. 

“Ready for what exactly” he asked in a tone that was still very happy but exhausted. Being a major league player was no joke. He trained a lit and he had a game almost every single week, and, in the spring he trained hard in Florida for days and days. So it was no surprise that the pretty boy was exhausted.  

 

When he was told he realized he did forget about the whole thing, he was about to up and walk out of there and all the people who paid extra for this would have to go home disappointed. So he sucked it up, rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and he grabbed the silver sharpie from his manager. He jogged over to a tent that was crowded by people and a few security guards.

 

The young player really hated security, they were way to much. They would get aggressive a little to fast and be rude to people who were just fans who were a little excited. Whizzer adored his fans and he loved meeting them. He always expressed that, even when he wasn’t told to say things like that. The player was a genuine guy. He was very open with the world and didn’t care if people knew things about him that other people (his father) thought the world shouldn’t know. That's why he was one of the few out celebrities in the country, whizzer was proud of his sexuality and he was going to share it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The tight knit family waited on line for a little bit of time. People were allowed to talk to the baseball player for a little bit. The were not immediately rushed away so the next person could go. So the line move a little slower than normal. Marvin didn’t mind much, he was just happy to see his son happy 

 

His wife on the other hand, she had a bit of a nasty look on her face, she tried to mask it but it wasn’t working to well. Her look wasn’t because she hated baseball and hated being here. She had the look because her husband had tried to top their joint gift. they both decided to get these tickets for this game, but she had absolutely  **_no_ ** idea that Marvin was planning on doing this. Though she should not have been surprised, In the past few years Marvin had always tried to one up her. But along with trying to one up her, He was also just not around as much any more. He has been having a lot of long days at work and his car must be giving out because it keeps fucking up on his way home. At least that's what he says when he gets home very very late at night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When people would come up to him, he would smile and say hello and have a small conversation with them. He knew if he was a million years younger and he was in their shoes, he was in their shoes; he would not be able to shut up. He would have been able to talk to his favorite players for hours beyond hours when he was a little kid, so he had a bit more of a connection to these people who were so happy to meet him. 

 

But then something happened, he saw a kid that reminded him exactly of himself when he was  kid. The kid wore shirt that was supposed to resemble his jersey. He had the brightest smile and his eyes sparkled in the sun. But the kids eyes were not the only eyes that had a sparkle to them. As whizzer looked up to see the people who brought the kid. His eyes met the most beautiful light eyes. Of course whizzer could not see the color of them, but they were pretty light, like their skin. The way the mans face was, serious and sharp, but still a little soft. The way he looked at his son with the most marvelous eyes he has ever seen 

 

What snapped him out of his trance was the kid calling him, He was very polite and very formal. 

 

“Mr. Brown? I just wanted to say you are the best player on the team! I have your shirt, See?!” 

 

He turned around and showed him that his name and number were on the back. Just like your typical sports T-Shirt. Whizzer saw himself in tis kid. The way he was all excited and how his face seemed to be a bit flushed. He wanted to make this extra special. He really wanted to do it after he learned it was for his birthday. He only found out because the father put his hand on the kids shoulder to kind of calm him down, and, addressed him as ‘birthday boy’.  That voice that came out of that mouth was so soft and velvety. Whizzer just melted on the spot. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they got up there and marvin saw ‘pretty boy brown’ up close. He really saw why they called him that. He was slim but his arms were very toned. The way the night long sleeve muscle shirt hugged his arms under the jersey. He just had the most beautiful face and his teeth were so shiny and perfectly aligned. It was hard for a thought to enter Marvin’s head if it did not involve The baseball player.

 

The signing went quicker then he thought, when he was on line, it seemed to be moving like a snail, but now, it seemed like they just got there and now they were leaving. 

 

But in that time, Whizzer has signed a foul ball that he hit when he was up, he gave his son a jersey that was pink because it was from the breast cancer charity game, and, they have all been talking well over 30 minutes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Whizzers manager whispered in his ear that he had to hurry it up. So he began to wrap it up, this family were the last people on the line, so after this he just had to go to a few meetings and then he got to go to his house. Big, warm and empty. He lived alone in a huge house and he hated it. NO one was there to keep him company. He had his twin over sometimes and his friends. But other then that, he lived completely alone.  

 

“Alright kiddo, i have to go to some boring meetings, but thank you so much for coming to the game, and, Have a great birthday. Enjoy that jersey. It's one of a kind” 

 

He winked and he ruffled the kids curly hair, just like his dad. It was uncanny how much the two looked aline. The kid was like the fathers twin. They had the same face shape, The same eye shape, the same curly hair. 

 

The father came up to him and offered his hand, thanking him. 

 

“Thank you for that, this is going to make his year. Good playing out there” 

 

The man said with a warm smile, the way his white teeth sparked. Whizzer found it hard to speak because he was mesmerized by the mans ocean blue eyes...wait, he could see that this man's eyes were blue. It couldn’t be…..

 

“Of course, any time, he reminds me a lot of myself when i was a kid” 

 

He managed to squeak out, by the look on the other mans face and he way he now covered his eyes a little bit. He could tell they were both experiencing the same thing. Colour.

 

This had to be some sort of fluke, this man had a kid…. And a wife! 


End file.
